


Touch

by Mystical_Light6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Contagious, Cursed, Fuck Or Die, Hexed, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season 9, Suicidal Thoughts, Witchcraft, in heat, touch kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Light6/pseuds/Mystical_Light6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is hexed by a witch and Dean's left on watch duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. This is purely for amusement.

He was absolutely certain that the straps were going to fail if Sam didn't finish the deed within the hour. He hated doing this but, damn it, they had no other choice. Lockdown was their only choice.

"Deeean."

Damn it. Dean got up from his seat beside the door and walked to one of the king sized beds in their motel room where their current former angel of the lord was tied down with their strongest ropes, wriggling about as he tried to escape. Castiel fought against his bindings but he could do nothing to get free of them. He looked him right in the eyes and stilled for a moment.

"Deeean, you have to let me go. I have to go."

"I can't let you do that, Cas."

"Deeean."

God, he hated the way he dragged out his name like that. "You're not going anywhere Cas until we can get you cured."

Head tilted on its pillow, Cas asked him, "Cured of what? I am not ill."

"Yeah, tell that to the witch that hexed you. Look, Sam's out ganking her as we speak and - ."

"You will not hurt her!" Cas shouted, ending with a screech and struggling anew.

Dean immediately ran to him and covered his mouth with his hand before he could say anything else insane. He held it there until he felt wetness against his palm and let go with a disgusted look.

"Did you just friggin' lick me?"

Castiel smacked his lips together and stilled once again. He looked up at Dean again and a smile played at the corner of his lips. "You taste....very good Dean."

"Tha-wait. What?"

Dean stared as Castiel shut his eyes and opened them, pupils blown wide and smiled serenely like the taste of Dean was something necessary he needed in order to be content. Unexpectedly, Dean felt a strange heat traveling up his body making him feel warm from his hair to his toes. It was especially prevalent in his center region and he doubled over to the sudden pain he felt deep within him. He heard a loud, snapping noise and suddenly the ropes were broken and Castiel was sitting up on the bed free. He was free and Dean was...

"What'd you do t'me, Cas?" Dean asked through clenched teeth. God, the heat. He clutched his head and leaned forward trying to drown out the feeling pulsing through him. He wanted. He needed. What the - "Cas?"

Castiel grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head up and the face looming in and out of his suddenly wavering vision was smirking in glee. "Don't you feel it, Dean? Doesn't it feel _good_?"

Fuck him, it didn't.

"I need..." He couldn't put into words what exactly it was but there was a gaping emptiness inside of him suddenly that desperately needed to be filled up. And soon.

Castiel's lips were abruptly pressed against his own and both of them at the same time came to realize that there were too many clothes between them. Especially Dean who was still completely and fully dressed. Cas was at least down to a pair of sweatpants which Dean began to hungrily pull away from his friend's hips. He trailed kisses along those hips to the inner thighs. God he tasted _so good_. _So right_. Castiel ripped open the flannel of Dean's first shirt and kissed along Dean's neck, suckling his skin, making marks as he went. Dean pulled away long enough to remove his next shirt before they both came together once again.

"Dean," Castiel murmured while kissing the side of his mouth, "pants."

Dean undid the button but Castiel immediately lowered the zipper. Their hands went everywhere and at some point Dean wound up beneath Cas, both of them completely bare and open to each other. Castiel trapped his hands around Dean's wrists like vices and they stared longingly into each other's eyes, breathing heavily in deep pants.

"Cas," Dean breathed.

"Dean," Cas breathed back before moving in and kissing Dean along the neck again. This was...this was just so messed up.

Clouded in Dean's murky mind, he hoped Sam was doing what he was supposed to be doing. Dean somehow got his hand out from under Cas' and he put his finger against Cas' lips as a sign to stop. "This isn't right, Cas. We both know it."

Dean watched as sudden tears began to form in the former angel's eyes. Cas was upset, his emotions running so high he didn't know which way was up anymore.

"I can't help it, Dean," Cas said brokenly and through clenched teeth like he needed to force himself to say the words.

Dean smiled through his own tears and moved his free hand to caress Cas' cheek before placing it behind his head and moving him down so their lips met once again. Softer. Calmer. Cas slid his other hand away from Dean's other captured one and trailed that hand down the side of his body, eliciting a whole body shiver. Hang on a minute - .

"Cas. _Cas._ " Dean put his hand to Castiel's cheek again and got the man to look him in the eye. "Touch."

Cas stared at him, confused. He kissed Dean on the cheek, saying, "I don't understand," and then on the lips, saying, "What about touch?"

Dean ran his hand against Cas' back and the former angel moaned in such gladness that both he and Dean felt something wet against their entangled legs.

"Please tell me that - "

"It is not urine."

Dean sighed. "Let me up, man," he said.

Castiel pulled Dean up and the two of them sat side by side, their hands still touching until Dean finally let go and moved away so they weren’t touching anymore. Neither one of them moved. The room was totally silent. And then Cas began to sweat. Tiny beads began to drip from his hairline and upper lip. His arms. His legs. It was as though he’d suddenly become feverish. Dean didn't feel that level of warmth because technically he wasn't directly hexed by the witch but he was becoming increasingly uncomfortable as the moments passed. He reached out his hand to touch Castiel on the arm and abruptly the pain went away and, under his palm, Cas began to feel marginally cooler.

"So as long as the two of us are touching," Castiel began to say.

"We're both fine," Dean finished.

Both of them nodded and Cas positioned himself so that he was sitting before Dean and he put the other man's arms around his body. Dean leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek before the two of them just sat there and waited for this to be over.

"Dean," Cas said after a minute.

"Yeah."

"I like...being around you. When I am by myself, I am forced to be alone with my thoughts and none of them are any sort of good."

"You're not still...you know?"

Cas turned his head and looked at Dean but then away from him. "Many times I feel as though an end would finally stop the - the constant suffering."

"Cas...you can't think like that, y'know. Is that why you went after the witch yourself?"

"I know I should not but...ending it all. All of the problems I have caused and am still causing - "

"Cas, no. You're not - you're not killing yourself. You have too much to live for. You have..."

Cas turned to look at him again. "I have...you?"

Dean bit down on his upper lip and nodded. "Yeah, you have me. And Sam. We're all each other has."

A gust of ethereal wind blew through the room and both of them stood and stared around the room.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

Castiel shook his head. "I have no idea."

He looked down and noticed that the two of them were no longer touching and he did not feel like he was going to burn to death.

"Dean, I think Sam broke the spell."

Dean looked around the room before noticing for himself that they weren't touching anymore either. Suddenly the phone Dean had put onto the nightstand began to ring and while he went to answer it, Cas excused himself and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Sammy?" Dean said upon answering.

"Yeah. Had to gank her. Cas okay?"

"Yeah, we're all right."

"We?"

Dean scratched his head. "Long story. So, you heading back?"

"Yeah, should be there soon."

"Um, look," Dean said looking to the closed bathroom door, "why don't you pick us up some lunch before you get here. Kinda starving."

"Sure. Okay. See you in about twenty."

"Great," Dean said and pushed the end button.

Dean stretched his arms above his head and sighed, still looking to the bathroom door where he could hear the running water within. His nose twitched but he walked to the door and stopped for a second before turning the knob and walking inside.

"Cas, want some company?"

Without a word, the shower curtain slid open and Dean grinned before stepping inside and closing it behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I did this okay. I don't usually write these sorts of stories but I was having writer's block so decided to try something a little different.


End file.
